Me And Miss Vanilla
by TailsLovesCosmo
Summary: Incredibly, there are no Vector and Vanilla stories on this site! When Vanilla invites Vector to the movies, will their relationship reach a whole new level, or will Vanilla finally decide she's had enough of the irascible croc?
1. Chapter 1

ME AND MISS VANILLA

Chapter One

Vector had, as usual, fallen asleep at the desk of his detective agency. Business was extremely bad. The only case the Chaotix had gotten lately was finding a lost Cream yet again. They had been there for hours before, finally, the phone rang in the office.

"Answer the phone, Charmy!" Vector moaned, still half asleep.

"The phone didn't ask any questions," Charmy argued. "It's just saying 'Ring! Ring! Ring!'" He started laughing.

"Could _someone_ answer the phone, please?" Espio asked. "It's disturbing my meditation." He was sitting cross legged on the floor with his eyes shut.

"Well we wouldn't want that to happen, now would we?" Vector asked. He got up, then fell on his snout. His foot was still asleep.

Charmy rolled on the floor. "Ha ha ha ha ha! Oh, Vector, you're so funny!"

"Well, I try to be the life of the party," Vector said, "I…hey, shut up!" He stamped his foot to get the circulation working, then finally picked up the phone. "I hope it's not a bill collector! Hello? Ed's Bar and Grill!"

"Wh-what?" came a sweet, very familiar voice over the receiver. "I'm sorry! I must have misdialed!"

"No, wait!" Vector said. "Please don't hang up, Miss Vanilla! It's me, Vector!"

"Oh," the rabbit said, sounding confused. "You're…running a barbeque house now?"

"No, no!" Vector said. "Uh…I was just making a joke. You know me! Always making jokes! Ha ha! I'm a real clown, right guys?"

"Yeah, especially when you're not trying to be!" Charmy said.

"Yeah, especially when I'm not…shut up!" Vector yelled.

"Vector?" Vanilla's voice said, and now she sounded hurt. "Did you just tell me to shut up?"  
Vector's mouth dropped wide open, which, being a crocodile, was pretty wide. "No! I'm sorry! I was talking to Charmy!"

Vanilla gasped. "Really! You shouldn't scold the poor boy like that! You know he looks up to you like a father!"

"Yeah," Vector said, glaring at Charmy. He'd seen horror movies where kids treated their fathers like that. "So, uh…it's great to hear from you!" Vector said, rubbing the back of his head nervously. "I hope little Cream isn't lost again."

"No, she's fine," Vanilla said. "She's with Amy. They're going spending all day together and will be having a sleepover tonight." She sighed.

"What's the matter?" Vector asked, wishing he could see her. He'd have to beg Tails for a new phone with a tv screen. "Do you miss her?"

"I understand she's getting to be a big girl and doesn't want to hang around her boring old mother all the time…" Vanilla said sadly.

"What?" Vector cried. "You're not boring! And you're sure not old! I mean, how old are you, anyway?"

He heard a strangled sound over the phone. "Uh…do we have a bad connection?" he asked.

"_No_," Vanilla finally said, more sharply than he'd heard her speak before.

"Did I say something wrong?" Vector asked, scratching his head. It was so hard trying to figure dames out sometimes!

He heard her take a deep breath, then let it out slowly. "I was just wondering if you're very busy tonight? There's a movie I'd like to see, and I really didn't want to go alone."

Vector's mouth dropped open again. Charmy picked up the phone book and placed it between his jaws..

"Wow, Vector! You sure have got a big mouth!"

Vector pushed the phone book away. "I'm warning you, Charmy!" he hissed. He turned back to the phone. "Miss Vanilla…uh…would you like to see that picture with…uh…well, with me?"

"That would be nice," the rabbit said. "Could you pick me up about seven-thirty? I'll try to be ready by then. Good-bye, Vector."

"See you tonight, Miss Vanilla!" Vector said. He vaguely heard her phone click, but his brain had stopped working. Not that it ran smoothly at the best of times, of course.

Charmy flew over and listened to the receiver. "Uh, Vector," he said. "The phone's going hmmmm! I think that means she hung up!"

"Yeah," Vector said. His train of thought was still boarding at the station. "Hang up the phone, Charmy!"

"Oh, okay!" Charmy said. He took the receiver and bonked Vector upside the head with it.

The croc grabbed him. "Ow! What the heck is the deal with you?!"

"Just bored," Charmy said. "So, Vector, are you and Miss Vanilla gonna play huggy bear and kissy face?" He hugged himself and puckered up his lips.

Vector blushed. "Sh-shut up! Miss Vanilla is a classy lady! You go wash your mouth out with soap!"

Charmy stuck his tongue out, then flew away. Vector shook his head, then realized the phone was still off the hook and making a buzzing sound. He hung up, then walked over to Espio, who was still trying to meditate.

"Hey, Espio!" Vector said. "You're not doing anything important right now, are you?"

Espio sighed. "Only trying to achieve Nirvana. What do you want, Vector?"

"Well, excuse me, Mister Grouchy," Vector said. "I got a date with Miss Vanilla tonight!"

Espio finally opened his eyes. "Be very careful, Vector," he said.

"Huh?" Vector stared at him. "Careful about what?"

"Don't talk to people that aren't there," Espio warned. "And don't tell her outrageous stories like you usually do. One of these days she's going to find out how you exaggerate our adventures, and then she'll never want to have anything more to do with you."

"Exaggerate?" Vector said. "What are you talking about, Espio?"

"He means lie," Charmy said bluntly. "Or fib if you prefer. Hey, watch me juggle your books, Vector!" He tried to juggle several mystery paperbacks Vector read, hoping to improve his detective skills. The books fell on Charmy's head. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Stupid books!" He flew off, muttering to himself.

"We _gotta_ make him switch to decaf," Vector said, picking up his books.

"It wasn't my idea to let him have coffee in the first place," Espio pointed out, trying to go back to his meditation.

"Well, how else was he supposed to stay awake during those all night watches?" Vector demanded.

"Our cases never required all night watches," Espio pointed out. "Those were your idea. You always get carried away and put more into your work than is needed…or wanted."

"You two are always ganging up on me!" Vector complained. "Well, I don't have time to argue. I have to get ready for my date with Miss Vanilla at seven-thirty!"

"Vector, it's only one o'clock!" But the croc was already gone. Espio heard the shower running. "Why do I bother?!?"

"Simple," Charmy said, "you're a nut!"

"Please go away," Espio moaned.

"Okay," Charmy said.

Vector was ready to go by two.

"How do I look?" he asked, fixing his bow tie. He had put on a black tuxedo that was a size too small.

"Those buttons look like they're about to give!" Charmy said.

"Just what are you implying?" Vector demanded.

"Have you considered going on a diet?" Charmy asked. They'd all put on weight since Vanilla had started regularly bringing them food.

"You've got me confused with Doctor Eggman!" Vector said, flexing his biceps in front of the mirror in the hall.

"No, Eggman is smart," Charmy pointed out, flexing his biceps in the mirror.

"Yeah, he is, and…shut up!"

Charmy fell over onto the floor and rolled with laughter.

"Vector," Espio said with a sigh, "it's five hours before you can pick her up. Are you going to wear that all day?"

"Hey, this might help us to get more cases," Vector said, looking at himself in the mirror again. "People might take us more seriously if we look like professionals!"

"You look like an undertaker," Espio pointed out.

"You're just jealous," Vector insisted, sticking his tongue out.

"Oh yeah," Espio said, rolling his eyes, "you really look professional now!"

"Hey," Charmy said, "all it would take for Vector to look professional are a few little items of clothing."

"Yeah?" Vector said. "Like what?"

"Oh, you know," Charmy said, counting on his fingers, "a rainbow-colored wig, a big red nose, huge red shoes, a tiny car that about ten guys could fit into…"

"That sounds interesting," Vector said, considering this. "That would make me look like a…hey, shut up!"

Espio got up with a moan. "I can't concentrate with this going on!" He crossed the room. Reaching Charmy, he asked, "Why are you annoying Vector like that?"

"Oh!" Charmy said, sounding like he had exciting news to tell, "Well, you see, I thought I'd try to find out how many times I can get Vector to tell me to shut up in one day, and then beat that record!" He grinned at the chameleon.

"Ah," Espio said, leaving the room. "And here I was afraid you were doing it for a stupid reason."

"Nope," Charmy said, shaking his head. "Nobody stupid here but Vector. Right, Vector?"

"Ri…shut up!"

Charmy flew away again, laughing. Vector sighed. That kid needed to learn some respect for his elders. He shrugged, then picked up one of the books Charmy had tried to juggle earlier. He sat down in his easy chair and started to read.

"'Chapter one: It was a quiet day in my office, on a hot, muggy day in August, and I was waiting for my phone to ring when…'" Vector dropped the book and started snoring.

"Vector?" He snorted and rolled over. "Vector, wake up!"

"But I don't wanna go to school today, Mom!" Vector moaned.

Espio sighed. "Charmy?"

"Right!" Charmy said. "Gasp! Miss Vanilla! You shouldn't want around in public in such a skimpy little bikini!"

Vector jumped up, looking around. "Where?!? Where?!?"

Charmy fell on the floor, holding his sides as he roared with laughter.

"That was mean," Espio said.

"Come on!" Charmy said, tears rolling down his cheeks. "Even you have to admit that was funny!"  
"Well…yeah," Espio admitted. "But it was still mean!"

"What's the deal, you guys?!?" Vector demanded, trying to hide his blush.

"It's seven o'clock, Vector," Espio said. "You might want to hurry if you don't want to be late."

Vector's mouth dropped open again. "It's whaaat?!? How come you guys didn't warn me before?"

Espio walked away. "I've been calling you for half an hour."

Vector turned to Charmy. "Why didn't _you_ try to wake me before?" he demanded.

"What fun would that have been?" Charmy asked, grinning.

That did it. Vector started chasing the bee. "I'm gonna get you for that, Charmy!"

Charmy flew around in circles, just out of Vector's reach. "Hahahahahah! Can't catch me-ee! Can't catch me-ee! Pbbbbtttt!"

"Haven't you left yet, Vector?!?" Espio demanded from the back room.

Vector slapped his forehead. "You're right! I'm off!" He ran out the door.

"Truer words were…" Charmy stopped. "Nah, I already told that joke! Hey, we should get Vector a rocking chair!"

"A what?" Espio demanded. "Are you saying he's getting old?"

"Course not," Charmy explained. "But every time he got up, I could say 'Vector's off his rocker!'"  
"Sometimes I really wonder about both of you," Espio said.

"Well no wonder you wonder," Charmy said, "I'm pretty wonderful!"

How will Vector do on his date with Vanilla? To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

ME AND MISS VANILLA

Chapter Two

As Vector hurried to his date with Vanilla, a million ideas on what to say and do on the date went through his head. Of course, most of them probably would cause serious damage to whatever sort of relationship they had, or might develop.

"Man, dating is kind of like being a detective!" he decided. "You got to gather clues and decide how they fit together and which ones to throw away!"

By the time he reached her house, he was a nervous wreck. Well, only one thing to do. Act cool.

"Knock, knock!" he called, while knocking on her door. Yeah, that sounded pretty witty. What other jokes could he use?

He looked away, thinking, and didn't notice the door open. He kept knocking. The door suddenly felt kind of strange. It didn't make the right sound, either. In fact, instead of "Knock, knock," it kind of sounded like "Bonk! Ow!" He turned to see Vanilla, holding the door with one hand, and her forehead with the other.

"What's the matter, got a headache?" he asked.

"Uh…no, I'm fine," Vanilla said, her voice sounding strange. "Let me just…get an aspirin." She turned to head towards the kitchen, then looked back over her shoulder. "Oh, come inside and close the door, could you, Vector?"

"Sure," Vector said, stepping inside. He gave the door a push. SLAM!

Vanilla jumped. "Vector! You don't have to slam the door."

"Whoops," Vector said. "I got in the habit 'cause our door at the detective agency doesn't lock unless you slam it really good." Something about her seemed different, but he couldn't place it. Oh well, probably didn't matter.

"Oh dear," Vanilla said. She patted her hair lightly. Was that some kind of greeting he wasn't familiar with? He patted his head in reply. She looked hurt. Slamming her door must have really bugged her. "Perhaps Tails could fix it. I'll ask the dear boy."

"Hey, that's great!" Vector said, smiling. "Uh…it won't cost anything, will it? We're kinda between cases right now." Actually, it had been quite awhile since their last case, and that had been finding Cream, and they had been paid in food. Of course, she didn't need to know that. Not very impressive to a dame.

"What?" Vanilla asked from the kitchen. "I'm sure Tails wouldn't charge me anything, and you wouldn't be paying for it anyway, Vector."

Oh, right," Vector said. He looked around. "So, um…where's Cream?"

Vanilla stuck her head back through the doorway. "What? Cream? She's with Amy. Didn't I already tell you that?"

"Oh, right," Vector said. "I'll just sit down while I wait, okay?"

"Of course," Vanilla told him, her voice carrying from the kitchen. He walked over to an old rocking chair and started to sit down. "Just don't sit in that old rocking chair. It needs to be repaired."

CRASH! Vector fell on the floor. "Who's the wise guy? Who's the wise guy?"

Vanilla came running out of the kitchen. "Vector? I told you not to sit on that chair!" She hurried over to him and helped the croc to his feet. He leaned heavily on her. Lacking her daughter's strength, Vector's weight nearly knocked _her_ to the floor. "Please sit down on the davenport, Vector."  
Vector looked around. He saw an easy chair, a couch, a coffee table, a smaller couch-like thing with no arms or back, and a small table with a lamp on it. Which one was the davenport?

He didn't want to look foolish by asking her. Besides, Vanilla had already returned to the kitchen while he was looking around. He looked at each piece of furniture carefully. She couldn't have meant for him to sit on the little table with the lamp on it. And probably not the coffee table either. That left the chair, couch, and the couch-like thing.

"Here's a test for my keen detective mind!" Vector muttered. There was only one sure way to figure it out. "Eeny, meeny, miney…mo!" He sat down on the easy chair, his tail accidentally hitting the lever on the side. Fwoomp! It reclined without warning, nearly throwing him backwards onto the floor. "Whoa! Houston, we have lift off!"

Vanilla came back into the living room. Her eyes grew wide when she saw him reclining in the easy chair. She opened her mouth to say something, then shook her head. "So…shall we go now?" she finally asked him.

"Uh, sure," Vector said, trying to get up. "Uh…how do you unrecline this thing?"

"The same way you recline it," Vanilla said, looking confused.

"Great," Vector said. _How did I recline this monster?_ While he was trying to figure it out, his tail hit the lever again. FWOOMP! The chair straightened, and Vector fell on the floor.

"Vector!" Vanilla cried, getting down on her hands and knees. "Are you all right?"

"Sure," Vector said, rubbing his head. "This place is kind of like a carnival, ain't it?"

Vanilla helped him to his feet. "I don't know what you're talking about," she told him. "And you really shouldn't say 'ain't.' It's not a real word."

"Ya mean it's a fake word?" Vector asked. "Who made it up?"

Vanilla looked like she was considering this. "I…I have no idea," she finally said. "You just shouldn't use it. Shall we go, now?"

Vector blinked. "Go where?" he asked. Falling down several times in quick succession had derailed his train of thought. Getting back on track wasn't easy for him.

Vanilla let out a loud sigh. "We were going to the movies, remember?" She shook her head as she picked up her purse.

"Oh, yeah, yeah!" Vector said. "Sorry. My keen mind is full of so many ideas and plans that sometimes something gets lost in there."

"Oh, I see," Vanilla said, taking his hand. "Well, shall we go now?"

"You betcha!" Vector said, escorting her to her front door. Once outside, Vector slammed the door.

"Vector!" she cried.

"Oh, right, right!" Vector said. "I don't have to slam this door. Sorry 'bout that."

Vanilla sighed again. "That's all right. I've gotten used to it," she said softly.

"Huh?" Vector said. "What was that you said?"

"Oh!" Vanilla said, sweat dropping, "nothing. Nothing."

Since neither of them had a car, or even a bicycle, they walked to the movie theater. Vector decided to impress her with some jokes. "Knock, knock!" he said.

Vanilla blinked. "I beg your pardon?"

"It's a joke," Vector said. "Knock, knock!"

"Oh!" Vanilla said. "Of course! Uh…who's there?"

"Isthmus!" Vector said.

"Isthmus who?" Vanilla asked.

"Isthmus be my lucky day! 'Cause I got a date with an angel!"

Vanilla looked away, giggling nervously. "Oh! How sweet! Thank you, Vector!"

_All right! She likes my jokes! Let's see…what's another one I can try? Oh! I know!_ "I knew a guy that was so ugly…"

"Vector," Vanilla said, staring at him, "that's not nice!"

"Huh?" the croc said, confused now. "No, you're supposed to say 'How ugly was he?'"

"That sort of joke isn't funny, Vector," Vanilla told him, folding her arms. "It's not nice to make fun of the way people look."

"It's not?" Vector said. "Sorry, I wouldn't know, being a matinee idol myself!"

"Uh…right," Vanilla said. "That's…good to know."

At the theater, Vector scanned the movies with the skilled eye he'd gotten from years of being a detective. "Let's see," he said, "I'm guessing you'd like…'Revenge of the Vampires!'"

Vanilla jumped. "What? I was thinking of 'Lonely Heart.'"

"Is that a horror movie?" Vector asked.

Vanilla sputtered. "No, Vector! It's a…romance movie." She looked away.

"You okay?" he asked her. "Your face is kind of red."

"I'm fine," Vanilla said, sighing again.

After getting their tickets, they went inside. Vanilla started towards theater 3, where "Lonely Heart" was playing, but Vector went right to the concessions stand. "You want popcorn?" he asked. "I'll get popcorn!"

"That's very nice of you," Vanilla said.

Vector opened his wallet. This date was going to wipe him out, but it was worth it to impress her. "Let's see…" Vector he said, looking around at the food items for sale, "I guess I'll have some milk duds…and some M&Ms…and some chocolate covered raisins…and a giant pretzel…"

"Don't you think that's enough, Vector?" Vanilla asked him.

But Vector was like a kid in a candy factory. "…and some chocolate covered peanuts…and two giant sodas…"

"I'd just like a small, please," Vanilla said. "Too much sugar isn't good for you, you know."

"…and a package of corn chips…and some Skittles…" Vector continued, zoning out.

"Uh…I'll see you inside, Vector," Vanilla said, shaking her head.

"…and some taffy…" Vector went on. "…and a package of potato chips…and some popcorn. You want a lot of butter with your popcorn, Miss Vanilla?" He looked around. "Miss Vanilla?" His eyes scanned the crowd, finally noting the rabbit just disappearing into theater number two. Probably wanted to pick out a good seat, he decided. She was always so thoughtful! He turned back to the concession worker. "Not too much butter in the popcorn," he instructed. The girl rolled her eyes as she squirted a little into the huge tub. "No, more than that. More. More. Okay, that's enough."

Vector realized too late that paying for everything cleaned him out. He sure hoped Vanilla didn't mind going home and cooking dinner. Right now, if it cost a dime to go around the world, he wouldn't be able to get to her house.

Vector started to go up front. Vanilla called to him. "Vector? You won't be able to see the movie very well from that close. Come back here." She led him to roughly the center of the theater. "Much better. Not too close, not too far away."

"You should be an usher," Vector said, sitting down. He started eating. Crunch! Crunch! Crunch! After a minute, he noticed she was staring at him. "Oh, right!" He handed her the bag of potato chips and the small soda. "Sorry, I forgot I was carrying your stuff for you. Is it okay if we share the popcorn? Don't worry, there's plenty. I bought the largest tub."

"Uh…thank you, Vector," Vanilla said. She took a few pieces of popcorn, ate them. Took a little more. Ate that. A strange look came over her face.

"Something wrong?" Vector asked her.

"Maybe just a…little too much butter," she said.

"Oh, sorry," Vector said. "Want some of this giant pretzel?"

"Maybe later," Vanilla said.

The previews started. The first featured a comedy that looked stupid even to Vector.

"Boo! Who came up with that lousy picture?"

Vanilla gasped. "Vector, hush! You're not supposed to talk in the theater!"

"Oh yeah," Vector said. He ate some popcorn, then bit off a piece of pretzel. "Hey, this pretzel's really good! You sure you don't want some?"

"Well, maybe just a little piece," Vanilla said. Vector tore a piece off and handed it to her. Or at least he meant to hand it to her. Since he was watching the next preview, which looked like a pretty good action picture, he didn't notice as he poked her in the nose.

"Oh!" Vanilla cried, grabbing her nose. "Vector, please do be more careful!"

"Huh?" Vector said, still watching the preview.

Vanilla sighed. "Never mind," she said, taking the piece of pretzel. "Good, but very salty."

"Yeah, I asked for extra salt," Vector said as another preview came on. He had no interest in this one. Or the next. Or the next.

"Come on!" Vector yelled, standing up. "Enough with the coming attractions! Where the heck is the stupid movie?!?

Vanilla gasped with embarrassment. "Vector! Sit down!" she said, hoping no one she knew saw her. "You're making a scene!"

"Huh?" Vector said. "Don't you just hate how this drags on and on?"

"I'm used to being patient," she hissed. "So should you be. Now please sit down!"

"Hey, shut up!" somebody yelled.

"Who said that?!" Vector demanded, turning towards the voice. "Come and say that to my face!" He got hit in the snout with a milk dud. He started to climb over his seat. "Hey! What do you think you're…" He suddenly realized something was pulling on his arm. He pulled back, and found himself staring in the darkened theater at Vanilla. The odd thing was, she seemed a lot taller than usual.

"Hey, nice trick!" he said. "How'd you do that?" Then he realized her feet weren't touching the floor.

".Down._Now_," Vanilla said in a low, no nonsense voice. Even in the gloom, he could tell that she wasn't at all happy. He set her down on her feet.

"S-sorry," he said. "I…" He realized he had no idea what to say next, so he just sat down in his seat and looked at the floor. _Ah, man! I blew it big time, didn't I? Now she'll probably never want to see me again!_

Vanilla sighed. "Please, Vector," she said. "Just sit quietly and watch the movie with me, all right?"

"Sure," Vector said. "I-I'm really sorry, Miss Vanilla, I…"

"Shh," Vanilla hissed. "The picture is starting."

The movie was about a guy who met a girl in a movie theater. They started talking, and soon fell in love. Then all kinds of crazy things kept happening, and the guy kept losing his temper. Finally, the girl decided she'd had enough and dumped him.

"Boo!" Vector cried. "Give the poor guy a chance!"

"Vector, please!" Vanilla said, pulling on his arm.

"Don't make me go over there, stupid!" came a voice behind him. Vector spun around.

"Who said that?!?" the croc yelled. "I'm gonna punch you in the nose!"

"Just try it!" the voice called. Vector threw the rest of their popcorn in the direction of the voice. Vanilla squealed as they were showered with food. Someone poured a soda into her hair.

"Who did that?!?" Vanilla shrieked in a voice Vector had never heard her use before.

"Oops!" Vector said. "Sorry, I was gonna throw it and I guess it sloshed out of the cup when I pulled my arm back."

"I spent over an hour fixing my hair for this date!" Vanilla cried. "And you didn't even notice!"

"I thought there was something different about you!" Vector said. "I noticed because of my keen detective eye!"

Suddenly, a bright light flashed in his detective eye. "Sir, you're making a scene," the usher said. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Huh?" Vector said. "But we just got here!"

"Take me home, Vector!" Vanilla cried.

"But…the movie…" Vector said, pointing at the screen. He looked back to see the rabbit hurrying out of the theater. He shook his head and followed.

Vanilla was halfway to the outside door by the time he came out of the theater. "Hey!" he called. "I'm sorry about the…"

Vanilla shook her head and headed outside. Not knowing what else to do, Vector hurried after her.

"I have never been so humiliated in all my life!" Vanilla sobbed. She opened her purse. "I need a tissue." She reached inside her purse and made a face. "Why is there soda in my purse?!?"

"Uh…I'm clumsy?" Vector admitted, realizing he was in trouble. "Listen, I-I'm really sorry, Miss Vanilla, I…"

She turned her back on him and started walking. He hurried after her. Again and again, he tried to think of something to say, but he realized jokes or small talk wouldn't work now. So he followed her in silence. A couple of times, she made a sound, but it wasn't words. More like a sob. He struggled to think of something, anything, to say to her. But his brain, never that reliable to begin with, had apparently abandoned him.

At her front door, she turned and stared at him. "Hey, I-I'm sorry," he said. "I'm really, really sorry, Miss Vanilla. I…"

"I think you should go now, Vector," Vanilla said quietly. "I-I need to be alone for awhile."

Vector walked away slowly. The sun was still shining, but he no longer noticed. He felt something on his face. _Huh. It must be raining. 'Cause--'cause guys don't…don't cry!_

****

Looks like Vector really did it this time! Will Miss Vanilla ever forgive him? To be continued…


End file.
